Tujuh Warna di Atas Kanvas
by AisuAshy
Summary: 7 warna cerita pendek tentang 7 orang saudara kembar dilihat dari sudut pandang Halilintar. Warning: elemental siblings, no power!
1. Author Note

**Tujuh Warna di Atas Kanvas**

 **By AisuAshy**

* * *

 _Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang 7 orang saudara kembar dilihat dari sudut pandang Halilintar_

Warning: elemental siblings, no power! Mereka ga tinggal di pulau Rintis sama Tok Aba, tapi tinggal di rumah sendiri di KL dan orang tuanya pergi-pergi terus jadi mereka sendirian di rumah.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy dan semua karakter-karakternya copyright punya Monsta. Kalau ada nama merek atau apa, bukan punya saya juga dan saya ga ngiklan atau diendorse lol.

Saya cuman tulis ceritanya saja

Arti-arti warna dari crystal-cure/./com

* * *

Ini kado untuk INDONESIAN KARA, buat event B3ESS17... Author kali ini akan melanggar kode etik sendiri untuk ga bikin series, dan ngepost series walaupun cuma kumpulan cerita pendek dan ga bener-bener series... Sebenernya semua chapter udah jadi semua sih, tapi spesial buat yang dikasih kado! Di sini bakal dipost seminggu sekali mungkin, tiap hari Minggu

Ga biasa nulis Halilintar dan kawan-kawannya (soalnya nulis dedek Pang mulu), jadi ini kayak semacam latihan juga... Dan soal OOC, namanya juga manusia... pasti pernah OOC kan di beberapa titik di hidupnya, kalian sendiri juga pasti pernah bertindak tidak sesuai karakter dan sifat kalian, kan? /ngeles

Dan ini beda sama writing style biasanya... Biasanya author kalo nulis serius, kayak nulis esai buat kelas bahasa Indonesia atau Inggris... Tapi kali ini gaya bahasanya santai dan ringan aja, jadi maaf kalau kurang 'wah'

Selamat membaca!


	2. Ungu - Solar

**Ungu – Solar**

 _"_ _Ungu adalah warna yang diasosiasikan dengan kebangsawanan, kemewahan, ambisius, dan kekuatan. Ungu juga bisa merepresentasikan kreativitas, kebijaksanaan, kebebasan, dan kebanggaan."_

 _a.n: Solar kan belum muncul di officialnya, jadi belum tahu sifatnya sebenarnya bagaimana. Ini murni first impression dan ga canon. Ga bisa OOC juga orang belom tau sifatnya gimana...  
_

* * *

Menurut Halilintar, di antara saudara-saudaranya yang lain, si bungsu Solar memanglah yang paling terkenal. Memang semua saudaranya populer di sekolah, tapi Solar-lah yang paling gaul dan supel. Setiap sekolah pasti ada saja gadis di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Instagramnya juga penuh dengan _followers_. Menjadi idola sekolah membuat Solar selalu diikuti kerumunan. Hal itu membuat Halilintar menjadi kurang dekat dengannya.

Selain paling terkenal, menurutnya Solar paling misterius dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Dari semua saudaranya, dialah yang sifatnya paling mirip Fang. Populer, pintar, sama-sama pakai kacamata, lagi! Bedanya ya mungkin Fang lebih 'sok _cool_ ' sedangkan Solar lebih terlihat ramah. Memang ia ramah, sopan, dan pokoknya sosok 'pangeran' banget kalau di mata gadis-gadis, tapi Halilintar sama sekali tidak tahu ada apa di balik semua itu. Solar juga paling jarang main dengan saudara-saudara yang lain.

Jadi hari itu Halilintar memutuskan untuk main bersama Solar sepulang sekolah. Seusai bel sekolah berbunyi, ia bergegas berjalan menuju kelasnya Solar dan menunggu di depan.

"Oh? Hali? Ngapain?"

Solar keluar kelas sudah dengan barang-barangnya. Halilintar memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Dari ketujuh saudara itu, Solarlah yang paling punya _fashion sense_ yang bagus. Sepatunya, jaketnya, kacamatanya, tasnya, siapa sangka memakai seragam sekolah bisa jadi sekeren ini? Belum lagi tas gitar yang melingkar di sisi kirinya. Memang katanya cewek lebih senang cowok yang main musik dibandingkan olahraga, sih...

"Hali? Kau kenapa?"

Lamunan Halilintar dibuyarkan oleh tangan Solar di depan wajahnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Pulang bareng, yuk."

Solar mengangkat alisnya. Nampaknya ia sedikit bingung dan terkejut pada pernyataan Halilintar barusan. Ia tersenyum.

"Maaf tapi, aku ada urusan setelah ini."

"Oh? Mau ke mana? Boleh ikut ga?"

Solar tertawa, "tumben banget deh, Hali. Ada apaan sih? Boleh-boleh saja sih, kalau mau ikut. Tapi jangan bosen, ya. Yuk!"

Berhasil! Pikir Halilintar. Hari ini dia akan lebih mencari tahu tentang adiknya yang satu ini.

Mereka berjalan ke luar sekolah dan Hali bersumpah, rasanya tidak nyaman sekali. Baru jalan 10 meter, pasti ada saja yang menyapa mereka. Dengan ramahnya Solar pasti menyapa balik, dan melemparkan pujian-pujian terutama kepada para gadis. Ugh, Halilintar membayangkan harus disapa tiap semenit sekali saja sudah merinding.

Mereka berjalan-jalan untuk beberapa lama, melihat-lihat baju, sepatu, dan hal-hal lainnya yang jarang Halilintar lakukan. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima, Solar menyeret Halilintar ke toko kue.

"Kau suka kue? Tidak kusangka."

"Tidak tidak, bukan buatku."

"Buat siapa? Cewek-cewekmu?"

Solar terkekeh, "yah, begitulah~"

Halilintar menghela nafas, haruskah dia ikut Solar sampai bertemu cewek-ceweknya? Ia penasaran sih, jadi tidak apa-apalah, sekali-sekali. Solar mengatakan pada Halilintar bahwa dia ada janji jam 5 dan Halilintar menebak, dengan para gadis. Anehnya, Solar memperbolehkan Halilintar untuk terus ikut bersamanya. Solar membeli satu _cheesecake_ ukuran medium. Halilintar terus bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan Solar. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan terus mengikutinya.

"Sudah sampai."

Mata Halilintar membelalak. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti dugaannya.

"Panti... Jompo...?"

Solar mengangguk.

"yep! Aku ada janji jam 5 dengan 'cewek-cewekku'," ia tertawa pelan, "cewek tetap cewek, kan? Berapa pun umurnya."

Halilintar tidak mengerti tapi tetap mengikuti Solar ke pintu masuk.

Ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, mereka disambut oleh para pegawai yang ramah.

"Ah, Kak Solar! Sudah ditungguin, tuh!" kata salah satu pegawai di situ.

Solar mengangguk. Mereka kemudian masuk sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, di tengahnya ada semacam panggung kecil. Para lansia yang sebagian besar wanita sudah duduk sambil bercengkerama. Ketika mereka melihat Solar, mereka langsung memanggil-manggil namanya. Solar pun sepertinya senang dikerumuni para lansia itu dan mengutarakan pujian-pujian yang pastinya membuat mereka senang.

"Oh, perkenalkan. Ini abangku, Halilintar," ujar Solar memperkenalkan.

Salah satu dari lansia itu mencubit pipi Halilintar, "ya ampun ganteng juga! Kalian kembar ya?"

Wajah Halilintar memerah dan ia mengangguk.

"Iya, hari ini dia yang akan bernyanyi buat kalian."

"tunggu tunggu, apa?!" protes Halilintar.

Para lansia itu mendorong Halilintar ke atas panggung. Solar mengikuti dan duduk di bangku di tengah panggung. Ia memanggil Halilintar untuk maju ke depan _microphone_.

Dengan malu-malu. Halilintar naik. Solar mengambil _mic_ satu lagi.

"Hai semua. Kali ini yang akan menyanyi abangku, Halilintar!"

Para lansia bersorak. Ketika Solar mulai memainkan gitarnya, kerumunan itu menghening. Halilintar tahu lagu itu, dan Solar mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengisyaratkan Halilintar untuk mulai bernyanyi. Dengan terpaksa dan malu-malu, Halilintar bernyanyi. Ditatapnya para penonton yang wajahnya berseri-seri.

Ternyata begitu. Dugaan Halilintar salah, Solar bukanlah hanya pemuda yang kerjaannya main, nongkrong, dan merayu cewek saja.

Dia benar-benar pangeran yang sebenarnya.


	3. Nila - Ice

**Nila – Ice**

 _"_ _Nila adalah warna langit malam. Menyimbolkan penguasaan diri dan realisasi spiritual. Nila juga menggambarkan kesederhanaan, kepasrahan, berserah diri, dan menerima apa pun yang terjadi."_

* * *

"Ice mana?" tanya Gempa yang sedang menyajikan seloyang _casserole_ buatannya di atas meja.

Kelima anak kembar itu langsung melempar pandangan ke satu sama lain.

"Di kamarnya tadi sudah kucek tapi ga ada, jadi kupikir sudah di bawah," jawab si polos Thorn.

"Blaze, bukannya dia biasanya pulang sama kamu?" tanya Taufan.

"Iya sih memang... Tapi tadi aku remedial, jadinya aku suruh dia pulang duluan," jawab Blaze dengan bingung.

Kemudian Gempa menepuk jidat dan langsung melepaskan celemeknya. Halilintar yang melihat wajah khawatir Gempa pun langsung tersadarkan dan bangkit dari kursinya. Tanpa basa-basi, yang lain langsung ikut beranjak dari kursi dan berlarian ke luar rumah. Mereka tahu, tidak ada yang boleh makan malam sebelum mereka menemukan Ice. Solar mencari ke seluruh rumah dan tidak menemukannya, jadi dia bilang akan menunggu di rumah dan menelepon yang lain kalau saja tiba-tiba si tukang tidur itu pulang.

Mereka berpencar. Halilintar memutuskan untuk mencari adiknya itu ke arah sekolah. Dari semua saudara-saudaranya, anak yang satu ini memang paling mengkhawatirkan. Bukan karena dia nakal seperti Taufan atau polos seperti Thorn, tapi anak yang satu ini tukang tidur. Memang sih bukan salahnya dia seperti itu. Ice mengidap penyakit Narkolepsi, yang menyebabkan pengidapnya sering mengantuk tak tertahankan dan tidur secara tiba-tiba tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat.

Ini mengapa Ice tidak boleh terlalu beremosi. Sebab emosi seperti marah, senang, terkejut, atau tertawa bisa membuat otot-otonya melemas. Maka dari itulah, Ice yang paling tenang dan diam di antara saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Tidur di jalan adalah hal yang sering dilakukannya, dan menghilang di saat makan malam bukanlah kali pertama ini terjadi. Terakhir kali Ice menghilang, ia tertidur di samping sungai dan hampir saja tercebur.

Rasa cemas mengalir di sekujur tubuh Halilintar. Ia berlari. Matanya tidak lepas dari sekelilingnya, memperhatikan apakah adiknya jatuh tertidur di suatu tempat. Di sekitar sekolah tidak ada, begitu pula di sungai tempat terakhir kali ia tertidur. Halilintar mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mengetik pesan di _group chat_ untuk mereka bertujuh. Sayangnya belum ada yang menemukan Ice.

Halilintar berpikir untuk mencarinya lebih jauh. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah pertokoan yang ramai. Kemungkinan Ice untuk jalan ke tempat ini memang kecil – karena tempat ini terlalu bising dan ramai – tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan? Halilintar mengelilingi perkotaan dan kemudian sudut matanya melihat sebuah kerumunan di depan toko buku. Penasaran, ia pun mendekati kerumunan itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Anak ini sudah dari jam 5 sore tadi belum bangun."

"Apa mati ya?"

"Hush! Apa tidak seharusnya dibangunkan saja?"

"Sudah. Tapi memang sepertinya anak ini susah bangun."

Mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari kerumunan itu tanpa basa-basi Halilintar langsung menerobos kerumunannya. Di bangku itu terdapat Ice yang sedang tidur dengan kantung plastik yang berisi sebagai bantalnya. Halilintar berlutut di samping Ice dan menepuk halus pipinya.

"Mas saudaranya, ya?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya pemilik toko buku tersebut.

Halilintar mengangguk, "iya ini adik saya. Maaf ya, Pak. Adik saya punya kelainan cepat tertidur."

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Saya pikir anak ini pingsan atau sesuatu. Habis beli buku dia tiba-tiba selonjoran di bangku, terus tidur..." jawab bapak pemilik toko buku.

Halilintar kemudian langsung mengabarkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain bahwa ia menemukan si tukang tidur. Ia kemudian menggendong Ice di punggungnya. Tak lupa ia juga membawa bungkusan berisi buku yang Ice beli tadi. Ia lalu mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada pemilik toko dan melangkah pulang.

Malam itu dingin, tapi tidak terlalu dingin bagi Halilintar. Ada seseorang yang memancarkan kehangatan di punggungnya. Walaupun rumah mereka masih jauh, Halilintar tidak keberatan. Yang terpenting adalah Ice sudah selamat, tertidur pulas di punggungnya.

"Nnggh... Hali...?" tanya suara di balik punggungnya.

"Ice? Sudah bangun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau ini bikin orang khawatir saja... Seluruh rumah nyariin kamu, tahu" omel Hali tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf... Tadi aku terlalu heboh... Baca manga sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak, alhasil aku jadi lemas... Maaf, ya" jawabnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Halilintar menghela nafas, "tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu. Lagi pula, kamu ngapain pulang sekolah pakai pergi sejauh ini segala? Ga bareng Blaze pula. Mau beli apa?"

"Di kantung plastik yang Hali pegang... Ingat tidak dulu papa dan mama sering bacain kita buku dongeng sebelum tidur... Aku beli itu, biar tidurku enak."

Mendengar jawaban Ice, Halilintar terkekeh kecil, "kamu kayak bocah saja."

"Hali... Memang ga berat? Apa aku turun saja ya?"

"Kurasa kau belum bisa berjalan dengan benar. Tidur saja dulu, nanti kalau sudah sampai kubangunkan, paling bentar lagi. Oh, di rumah Gempa masak _casserole._ "

Ice tidak menjawab.

"Kau sudah tertidur lagi?" tanya Halilintar sembari menengok sedikit ke belakang.

"Boleh nyanyikan aku lagu? Lagu yang dulu papa-mama sering nyanyikan," pinta Ice.

Halilintar agak sedikit kaget dengan permintaan adiknya itu. Tapi ia mengalah dan mulai bernyanyi.

Dengan itu, Ice pun kembali terlelap dengan tenang sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka.


	4. Biru - Taufan

**Biru – Taufan**

 _"_ _Biru adalah kedamaian dan ketenangan. Menyimbolkan kesetiaan, kepercayaan diri, dan kejujuran"_

* * *

Mereka bertengkar lagi. Sepertinya pertengkaran adalah makanan yang wajib dimakan oleh Taufan dan Halilintar setiap hari. Tidak ada hari yang bebas dari pertengkaran mereka. Setiap hari ada saja alasan mereka untuk memulai pertengkaran. Kalau sudah begini, yang lain tidak mau ikut campur, takut malah jadi ikut terbawa pertengkaran mereka. Semua kecuali Gempa, tentu saja.

"Kalian... sudah dong, berantem kenapa lagi, sih?"

"Gatau ini si Hali, dikit-dikit marah. Galak banget."

"Oy sialan kau Taufan! Berani-beraninya kau mengacak-ngacak kamarku dan merusak _Keris Petir Limited Edition_ -ku!"

"Plis deh sudah gede masih mainan begituan. Lagian aku tak sengaja tahu."

"MAKANYA JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGOBRAK NGABRIK KAMARKU!"

"BRISIK AH DASAR KAU ?%$!"

"OOOH BEGITU SEKARANG YA? DASAR %& !"

Mendengar kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan mereka berdua, Ice menutup telinga Thorn dan membawanya pergi. Blaze pun tidak ingin ikut campur, dan Solar sedari tadi sudah kabur ke kamarnya. Gempa menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya gusti, tolong aku..."

Halilintar mengentakkan kakinya dan berbalik pergi.

"Tahu tidak sih? Itu kan hadiah dari papa waktu ulang tahun kita yang kesepuluh. Itu sangat berharga buatku tahu tidak?!"

Taufan terdiam. Ia terlihat menyesal, tapi tidak juga mengalah pada egonya.

"Ya sudah sih, toh papa paling juga ga inget. Tinggal mainan doang, beli saja lagi."

Halilintar menghela nafas.

"Ga bisa diatur, ga mau nurut, main doang kerjaannya... Sama barang ga pedulian, bagaimana sama orang lain?! Kadang aku ga ngerti kenapa bisa dapet saudara kembar kayak kamu."

Taufan terdiam. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, tapi ia terlihat menolak untuk menyerah.

"Oh? Begitu ya? Oke, deh! Fine! Sudah, mulai hari ini kau bukan saudaraku lagi. Bagaimana, seneng kan?"

Halilintar terkekeh, "hah? Kalau begitu Gempa juga bukan saudaramu, karena dia saudaraku!"

Taufan melangkah marah ke arah pintu masuk rumah mereka, "bodo amat! Aku cari saudara baru saja! Tinggal di rumah baru dan cari kerjaan sendiri! Atau jadi gelandangan juga gapapa, yang penting jauh-jauh dari &$^ % macam kau!"

Ia kemudian membanting terbuka pintu tersebut. Di sana berdiri Fang, dengan posisi seperti akan mengetuk pintu. Ia terlihat kaget dan bingung.

"Uh... Hai Taufan. Aku mau ketemu Gem—"

"Sempurna!" Taufan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang, "OY CECUNGUK! MULAI SEKARANG FANG JADI SAUDARA BARUKU!"

"HAH?!" kata Fang dan Halilintar bersamaan. Sebelum Fang bisa protes, Taufan menarik tangannya pergi.

"tunggu tunggu tunggu... aku mau ngomong sama Gempa, WOI GEMPA!"

"Maaf ya, Fang! Nanti kutelpon saja, oke?" ujar Gempa dengan nada meminta maaf.

Halilintar mendengus, "bodo amat! Ga peduli! Silakan lihat kau tahan berapa hari ga pulang! Kasian banget si Fang harus diseret-seret sama bocah tengik kayak kau!"

Dengan itu Halilintar menarik diri ke kamarnya. Tidak lupa pintu kamarnya ia banting dengan sengaja. Gempa mencubit jembatan hidungnya.

"Aduh... Kenapa jadi begini, sih?

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari 2 malam Taufan tidak pulang. Memang mereka sedang liburan seminggu, jadi tidak pulang pun tidak masalah. Tapi ini tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Halilintar sedikit khawatir terhadapnya. Sedikit loh ya, sedikit saja.

Ia selalu meminta Gempa untuk menanyakan Fang tentang keadaan Taufan. Tanpa disuruh pun Gempa selalu melapor kepada Halilintar bahwa Taufan baik-baik saja. Entah Gempa melakukannya karena Halilintar yang tertua, atau memang ia tahu bahwa Halilintar khawatir. Halilintar juga tidak lupa bilang pada Gempa untuk mengirimkan uang kepada Fang, ongkos makan bocah tambahan di rumahnya. Tapi kata Gempa, Fang tidak keberatan kalau soal ongkos. Yang jadi masalah tentu saja, Taufan-nya sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Halilintar jadi merasa lebih uring-uringan dan sensitif. Semua orang bisa saja kena marah olehnya, bahkan Gempa! Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia yakin bahwa penyebab semua ini adalah Taufan. Memang bocah sialan itu menyebalkan sekali. Selain memikirkan bagaimana ia merusak mainan kesayangannya, Halilintar kesal kenapa bisa-bisanya ia pergi dari rumah dan berkata hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya.

Halilintar tertunduk. Ia juga yang memulai mengatakan hal-hal buruk. Mengatakan bahwa seakan-akan ia tidak menginginkan Taufan sebagai saudaranya. Padahal jujur saja, dari semua saudaranya yang lain, Taufan-lah yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan semua hal buruk itu.

"Hali, tadi Fang menelepon. Katanya tadi pagi Taufan sudah keluar dari rumahnya, dan dia pikir Taufan sudah pulang ke sini..."

Mata Halilintar membelalak. Ia kemudian segera menelepon Taufan. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya baterai ponsel Taufan habis. Ia tidak lupa mengirimnya pesan kepada Taufan untuk segera pulang.

"Perlukah kita cari? Sekarang sudah jam 9..."

Halilintar menggeleng, "tidak, tidak perlu. Dia sudah besar, sudah tahu apa yang salah dan benar. Tidak seperti Ice, dia juga tidak punya masalah kesehatan. Biarkan saja, kalau memang mau pulang kan dia punya kunci sendiri."

Gempa mengiyakan. Mereka lalu setuju untuk tidur dan membiarkan Taufan pulang sendirian.

Naas, Halilintar sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia kembali membolak-balikan tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mengambil segelas air. Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau ia tidur di ruang tamu, dengan begitu jika Taufan pulang ia bisa langsung mendaratkan bogem mentah ke wajah bocah sialan itu. Dengan begitu, Halilintar duduk di ruang tamu. Sudah pukul 1, dan ia merasa semakin mengantuk. Akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

"Assalamualaikum..."

Halilintar mendengar pintu berdecit terbuka. Ia tahu siapa pemilik dari suara orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya, dan pura-pura tidur. Ia baru akan melabrak Taufan jika ia mau naik ke kamarnya. Tidak seperti dugaan Halilintar, suara langkah kaki itu malah berjalan mendekat. Taufan malah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau pasti akan menunggu di sini..."

Halilintar agak terkejut, apa Taufan tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tidak tidur?

"Sampai tidur di sini segala, bego banget sih ini abangnya siapa?"

Ga jadi. Ternyata Taufan tidak tahu. Halilintar bisa mendengar suara kantung plastik. Apakah Taufan belanja? Ataukah itu baju kotor? Halilintar juga bisa merasakan bahwa Taufan semakin mendekat dan akhirnya duduk di sampingnya. Kehangatan yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Halilintar sedikit kaget. Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya. Bisa-bisa ketahuan.

"Oke, mungkin sebelum aku bicara pada orangnya yang sadar, aku harus latihan sama orangnya yang tidur. Biar aku sekarang lega juga dan lebih jujur. Kalau bicara pada Hali yang sadar, bisa-bisa aku ditinju nanti."

Oh benar sekali dugaannya. Kalau Hali sedang tidak berpura-pura tidur sekarang, ia pasti akan langsung menghantam bocah sialan di depannya.

"Okay... Um.. Hali, aku minta maaf. Maaf aku sudah merusakkan mainan berhargamu, mengacak-ngacak kamarmu, dan berkata kasar padamu. Aku tidak benar-benar mau jadi saudaranya Fang, kok. Lagipula dia sudah punya saudara sendiri... Aku senang jadi saudaramu, Hali," ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas,

"Kau itu idolaku, Hali. Aku bangga mempunyai saudara sepertimu. Aku selalu khawatir, kau dan yang lainnya malu dan sebenarnya tidak mau memiliki saudara yang tidak bisa apa-apa sepertiku. Dan ketika kau berkata seperti kemarin aku merasa kekhawatiranku mungkin benar. Aku selalu ingin menjadi saudaramu, Hali. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menganggapku saudara, tapi aku akan terus menganggapmu demikian."

Halilintar kemudian merasakan tubuhnya diselimuti sesuatu – yang baunya sangat tidak enak – bau keringat. Ia juga bisa mendengar sesuatu dikeluarkan dari kantung plastik dan diletakkan di atas meja.

"Selamat malam, Hali."

Halilintar bisa merasakan Taufan beranjak pergi. Sebelum ia bisa pergi lebih jauh, Halilintar bergegas memegang pergelangan tangan Taufan.

"Tunggu."

Taufan menoleh ke belakang. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mencerna semua ini. Wajahnya lama kelamaan semakin memerah.

"E-EH?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BANGUN?!"

"Dari kau pulang aku juga sudah bangun kali... dan lagian jaketmu bau keringet banget,"

Wajah Taufan semakin memerah. Ia kemudian gelagapan.

Halilintar menggaruk pipinya dengan tangan yang lain, wajahnya pun sama merahnya dengan Taufan.

"Um.. hey, dengar... Aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku bersikap berlebihan, tidak seharusnya aku berkata demikian. Maafkan aku."

Keduanya kemudian menjadi canggung. Halilintar kemudian melihat benda yang tadi Taufan letakkan di atas meja.

"Ya Tuhan..." ia mengambil kotak tersebut, "i-ini kan..."

"Iya, mainan keris petir _limited edition_ yang kurusakkan kemarin... Aku belikan lagi. Susah ya ternyata, cari mainan jadul," ujar Taufan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Internet daaan duit pinjaman dari Fang, hehe."

Halilintar ingin memprotes bagian terakhirnya, tapi ia rasa untuk kali ini ia akan membiarkannya saja.

"Dan iya, aku pulang malam karena harus menjemput mainan ini ke tempat orang yang menjualnya. Dia ga mau kalau bukan aku yang datang, soalnya ini mainan langka. Tempatnya jauh banget jadi aku pulangnya terpaksa malam."

Halilintar tersenyum. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju dapur sambil menarik tangan Taufan.

"Minum teh dulu, yuk? Ceritakan saja padaku beberapa hari ini kau ngapain saja."

Taufan pun ikut tersenyum. Ia mengangguk.

Keduanya duduk di meja makan sambil minum teh. Melontarkan cerita dan gurauan. Suasana yang mereka rasakan hangat dan damai. Memang, Halilintar dan Taufan bisa membuat satu sama lain gila, tapi hanya mereka yang bisa menenangkan satu sama lain juga. Mereka selalu merasa aman dan nyaman dalam kehadiran satu sama lainnya.

* * *

a.n: bukan iklan sariwangi

maaf telat, lupa kalo udah hari Minggu... *karena libur lupa hari*


	5. Hijau - Thorn

**Hijau – Thorn**

 _"_ _Hijau adalah warna kehidupan dan kebaikan. Menyimbolkan kehormatan diri, pertumbuhan, pembelajaran, harmoni, dan kepolosan."_

* * *

Halilintar selalu khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Thorn. Anak itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan, naif, dan polos. Padahal umur mereka kan sama! Bahkan di rumah pun terkadang mereka memanfaatkan kepolosan Thorn untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Saudara doang sih tidak apa, tapi bagaimana kalau orang lain yang melakukannya? Halilintar takut pada hal itu. Benar saja, suatu hari Thorn bersikap mencurigakan.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Halilintar di kantin sekolah.

"Um... Duitku hilang," jawab Thorn sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "lagi? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini? Kau yakin kau menghilangkannya dan bukan membelanjakannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu?"

Thorn adalah pembohong yang buruk. Halilintar bisa mengetahuinya dari bagaimana matanya bergerak ke segala sudut, bagaimana ia berkeringat, dan tangannya yang terlihat gelisah. Halilintar tahu Thorn berbohong, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh lagi. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sejumlah uang dan memberikannya kepada Thorn. Mata Thorn menyala.

"Langsung beli makan, jangan ke mana-mana lagi,"

Thorn mengangguk. Ia langsung berlari menuju kedai makanan yang ingin ia beli.

"Hey cuy! Dah makan?" Taufan datang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, kau sekelas sama Thorn, kan?"

Taufan mengangguk.

"Kau harus membantuku."

.

.

.

"Bzzt Codename Angin masuk, ganti."

"Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa kau pakai berbicara seperti itu, sih?"

"Yak, target sekarang sedang menuju toilet lantai dua. Bagaimana, codename Petir?"

"Plis ngomongnya biasa saja, dong. Aku jalan ke sana."

Halilintar menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju tempat Taufan. Ia memutuskan untuk membuntuti Thorn selama beberapa hari. Mereka tidak sekelas, jadi Halilintar meminta Taufan untuk menjadi mata-matanya selama berada di kelas. Halilintar penasaran, kapan sebenarnya Thorn menjatuhkan uangnya? Apakah dia seceroboh itu? Kalau dia tahu kapan Thorn ceroboh, mungkin dia bisa menemukan solusi untuk uangnya yang sering hilang.

Halilintar melihat Taufan sedang berjongkok di sudut koridor, mengintip dari balik tembok dan memegang teropong.

"Kamu ngapain?"

Taufan memutar matanya 180 derajat.

"Menjadi mata-mata, duh. Menurutmu aku terlihat lagi ngapain?"

Halilintar menghela nafas dan berdiri diam sambil mengintip. Thorn kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi, namun ternyata ia tidak sendiri. Ada tiga murid lain yang keluar bersamanya, salah satunya merangkul pundaknya. Thorn terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan yang lain tapi tidak terlihat menolak juga. Mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Harushkah kita ikuti?" tanya Taufan.

"Iya, diam-diam."

Halilintar dan Taufan akhirnya mengikuti keempat orang itu. Mereka berjalan ke arah rumah kaca di belakang sekolah. Sepanjang jalan Halilintar bertanya-tanya, apa jangan-jangan Thorn dibully? Masa sih? Keluarga dari seorang Halilintar ada yang berani bully? Gempa ketua OSIS, jadi pasti kalo seseorang ketahuan membully adiknya, ia punya otoritas untuk mendiskusikan sanksi kepada kepala sekolah. Ada Halilintar dan Taufan yang atlet dan juga pintar berkelahi. Solar juga merupakan salah satu murid populer yang berpengaruh di sekolah ini dan tentu saja Blaze tidak akan tinggal diam kalau saudaranya sendiri dibully.

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada yang berani membully saudara seorang Halilintar!

"Hali, mereka berhenti. Kita di sini saja mengamatinya. Sepertinya dari jarak segini pun kedengaran."

Mereka sembunyi di balik sudut gedung, memperhatikan dari jauh apa yang ingin dilakukan tiga orang itu kepada Thorn.

"Thorn, kami pinjam uang lagi, ya?"

"Uh... Tapi, kalian belum kembalikan uang yang kemarin-kemarin."

Salah satu anak kembali merangkul Thorn dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Terlalu dekat sampai-sampai terasa tidak nyaman.

"Ya ampun! Mereka lagi malak si Thorn?! Ga bisa dibiarkan ini!" kata Taufan sambil berbisik.

Halilintar kemudian mencengkeram pundak Taufan yang akan menghampiri TKP.

"Jangan turun tangan dulu, kita lihat arah pembicaraan ini akan ke mana."

Halilintar kembali mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Ayolaaah, kita kan teman. Lagi pula uang ini akan kami pakai untuk... uh..." orang yang berbicara kemudian berbisik kepada temannya yang lain.

"Pengobatan kucingku! Iya! Kucingku sakit parah huhuhu... Aku sedih setiap pulang dan tahu bahwa uangku tidak cukup untuk mengobati kucingku," anak itu kemudian pura-pura menangis.

Taufan membuat muka yang menunjukkan kalau ia jijik.

"Ah... kucingmu kasihan sekali," ujar Thorn dengan wajah sedih, "baiklah, kali ini kupinjamkan lagi. Tapi jangan lupa kembalikan, ya?"

Thorn mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya pada anak tersebut. Teman-temannya yang lain terkekeh. Halilintar merasa darahnya mendidih. Bisa-bisanya mereka memanfaatkan kebaikan dan kepolosan adiknya untuk uang!

"Terima kasih, Thorn! Kau memang teman yang terbaik!" setelah memasukkan uangnya ke kantung, mereka mengacak-ngacak rambut Thorn hingga topinya terjatuh.

Kemudian mereka pergi dan meninggalkan Thorn sendirian.

Halilintar berdecak, "sialan, mereka benar-benar memalak Thorn. Kau lagi apa sih, malah mainan hape?"

Taufan menyeringai lebar. Ditunjukkannya layar ponsel ke wajah si abang. Terpampang video percakapan Thorn dan tiga anak itu.

"Blackmail, hehehehe..."

Halilintar berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena diberikan saudara yang licik seperti Taufan...

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan hari ini Halilintar berniat untuk meminta uang adiknya kembali. Dengan cara baik-baik, tentu saja. Halilintar telah meminta Taufan untuk menyelidiki apakah betul uang hasil palak Thorn mereka benar gunakan untuk sesuatu yang bermanfaat atau tidak. Ternyata, mereka gunakan uang itu untuk jajan dan merokok. Sungguh, Halilintar merasa marah akan hal itu. Namun ia menjaga agar tetap tenang, dan jika rencananya tidak semulus yang ia pikir, ia tidak keberatan menggunakan kekerasan.

Sampailah ia di kelas salah satu anak yang memalak Thorn kemarin. Ia membuka pintu kelas itu dan langsung masuk tanpa basa-basi. Orang-orang berbisik, terutama para gadis. Halilintar yang tampan dan _cool_ datang ke kelas mereka! Tentu saja mereka berbisik. Halilintar menghampiri anak tersebut yang untungnya sedang bersama dua teman mereka yang lain. Ia langsung menggebrak meja anak itu.

"Anjir, apa-apaan. Mau apa lo?" tanya anak itu.

"Bisa tolong kembalikan uang saudaraku?"

Mereka melihat satu sama lain dan terkekeh.

"Saudara yang mana? Kau punya 6."

Halilintar mendengus dan memutar matanya, "oh tentu saja kau tahu saudara yang mana."

"Hmm... tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Halilintar tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang ramah dan baik, namun senyum yang menakutkan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekat. Berbisik tepat di telinga anak tersebut. Anak itu memucat. Namun tetap tertawa dengan angkuh.

"Hah, kau tidak punya bukti apapun untuk mengadukanku!"

Halilintar mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan video yang kemarin di ambil oleh Taufan, beserta foto-foto anak-anak itu sedang melakukan kenakalan seperti merokok dan berkelahi. Ya, Halilintar telah meminta saudara-saudaranya yang lain untuk memotret atau merekam ketika mereka melihat anak itu melakukan kenakalan.

Ia langsung menarik kasar kerah baju Halilintar.

"D-dari mana kau dapatkan foto-foto ini?"

"Hm... dari mana ya?" ia tersenyum licik.

"Sialan kau!"

"Kami ada bertujuh. Kau pikir kami akan tinggal diam kalau kau mengganggu salah satu dari kami?"

Anak itu terdiam dan melepaskan kerah baju Halilintar. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Halilintar tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih. Dan oh, asal tahu saja. Thorn tidak memberitahu kami apa-apa, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dia. Anak itu terlalu baik, bahkan terhadap orang-orang seperti kalian."

.

.

.

Halilintar mencari Thorn ketika jam makan siang. Ia tidak ada di kantin maupun di kelas, tapi Halilintar tahu ke mana Thorn biasa nongkrong sendirian. Ternyata benar, di taman belakang sekolah, Thorn sedang jongkok dan menyirami tanaman.

"Hey."

Thorn agak sedikit kaget namun tetap tersenyum cerah kepada Halilintar. Halilintar ikut berjongkok dan memperhatikan tanaman-tanaman itu.

"Hali sedang apa? Kenapa tidak makan siang? Tumben malah ke sini."

Halilintar merogoh kantungnya dan memberikan sejumlah uang yang diambil oleh anak-anak tersebut dari Thorn. Thorn memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Uang apa? Hali menang lotre terus mau bagi-bagi?"

Halilintar menjitak kepala adiknya yang agak bodoh itu.

"Bukan, bodoh. Ini uangmu yang diambil oleh cecunguk-cecunguk di kelas sebelah."

Mata Thorn membelalak, mukanya memerah.

"T-tidak. Mereka tidak mengambil uangku, aku yang memberikannya kepada mereka."

"Thorn. Mereka berbohong kepadamu. Kucing mereka tidak sakit ataupun mereka kelaparan tidak diberikan uang jajan," Halilintar menghela nafas, "mereka gunakan uangmu untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Mereka memanfaatkan kebaikanmu untuk kepentingan jahat mereka."

Thorn tertunduk.

"Aku tahu, kok."

Halilintar kaget dengan jawaban Thorn. Ia tahu? Apa maksudnya?

"Terima kasih, Hali. Aku sangat senang kamu mau membelaku dan mengambil uangku kembali. Tapi... kau tidak harus melakukannya untukku. Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri, aku mau belajar mempertahankan diriku sendiri."

Thorn kemudian tersenyum lagi ke arahnya.

"Tapi terima kasih, Hali. Terima kasih banyak! Lain kali, aku akan mencoba untuk melawan ketika orang akan menginjak-nginjakku seperti kemarin. Aku masih harus banyak belajar."

Halilintar menggeleng.

"Kita saudara. Tentu saja aku harus membelamu apabila kau kesulitan. Tapi, aku mengerti. Aku akan hormati keinginanmu. Tapi tolong, beritahu kami apabila keadaan memburuk dan membahayakan dirimu. Kami tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa, oke?"

Thorn tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Hali.

"Tentu saja!"

Hari itu Halilintar belajar bahwa Thorn tidak sepolos yang dia bayangkan. Anak itu sedang berusaha untuk tumbuh dan belajar, namun tetap menjadi orang yang baik. Tentu saja Halilintar bangga akan hal itu.

* * *

a.n: aplod lebih awal soalnya mo pergi, takut kelupaan entar...

oh dan, terima kasih yang sudah review dll~ maaf ga dibales satu-satu, nanti diakhir kubalesin deh hahaha...


	6. Kuning - Blaze

**Kuning – Blaze**

 _"_ _Kuning mengartikan kesenangan, kebahagiaan, dan kemurnian. Menggambarkan kesenangan abadi serta pembawa suasana yang hangat."_

* * *

Hari ini Gempa dipanggil untuk menghadap wali kelas Blaze dan kepala sekolah. Mereka bertujuh yang tinggal sendirian karena orang tua yang selalu bepergian, menyebabkan mereka harus berurusan dengan semua masalah mereka sendiri, termasuk hal ini. Tidak ada orang tua yang bisa menghadap memaksa salah satu dari mereka harus menjadi pengganti orang tua, dan peran itu sangat cocok untuk Gempa. Lagi pula siapa yang bisa lebih bertanggung jawab selain wakil ketua OSIS sendiri? Halilintar yang penasaran akhirnya ikut mengintil Gempa setelah bel sekolah pukul 3.

"Permisi, pak, bu," ujar Gempa dengan sopan ketika memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Eh, Gempa. Silakan masuk, Halilintar juga," ujar bapak kepala sekolah yang duduk di sebuah sofa.

Halilintar masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dingin dan harum. Di sebelah kepala sekolah ada wali kelas Blaze. Halilintar mengenali salah satu kepala yang membelakangi pintu itu, milik Blaze. Di sebelahnya ada orang yang tidak dikenalinya. Gempa duduk di sofa yang kosong, diikuti oleh Halilintar. Ia menatap wajah adiknya, kemudian orang di sebelahnya, ada memar di beberapa bagian wajah mereka. Dengan ini Halilintar bisa menebak untuk hal apa mereka dipanggil.

Blaze memalingkan muka dan mencibirkan bibirnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, terlihat seperti akan menangis. Melihat ini Halilintar tersenyum kecil. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita di umur sekitar 30-40an. Ia terlihat khawatir dan tergesa-gesa, kemudian duduk di samping anak yang Halilintar tidak ketahui namanya.

Ternyata benar dugaan Halilintar, Blaze berkelahi lagi. Menurut Blaze sendiri, anak itulah yang mulai. Dia memprovokasi sehingga Blaze tidak bisa membendung kemarahan lagi. Anak yang tadi tentu saja mengatakan bahwa Blaze memukulnya lebih dulu. Wanita yang tadi masuk merupakan ibu dari anak tersebut, dan tentu saja lebih membela anaknya. Tetap saja, kepala sekolah menjatuhkan hukuman yang sama untuk dua belah pihak. Blaze dan anak tersebut diskors selama tiga hari. Mereka kemudian keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah ketika ibu dari anak tadi masih mengomel dan membantah keputusan kepala sekolah.

Mereka berdiri terdiam di depan pintu untuk sesaat. Gempa menghela nafas.

"Blaze," ia memulai, "ayo kita pulang. Sana ke kelas dan ambil tasmu, kami akan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, oke?"

Blaze mengangguk. Tanpa bicara apa pun, ia lari melesat ke kelasnya.

Gempa mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek jadwal serta _group chat_ OSIS. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Anak itu stres, dia butuh hiburan. Beberapa hari ini kudengar nilainya anjlok walaupun dia sudah belajar mati-matian. Mungkin itu membuatnya mudah marah," Gempa kembali menghela nafas, "kupikir aku harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan bermain hari ini. Tapi aku ada rapat OSIS yang tidak bisa diting—"

"Biar aku saja," jawab Halilintar menyela.

Mata Gempa menyala senang, namun bercampur dengan bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Halilintar mengangkat bahunya, "kenapa tidak? Lagi pula aku luang hari ini."

Dengan itu mereka berpisah. Gempa pergi untuk rapat OSIS dan Halilintar ke gerbang sekolah. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Blaze datang dengan tas ranselnya. Pipinya masih bengkak sehabis berkelahi. Halilintar kemudian mengingat anak yang berkelahi dengan Blaze, memarnya lebih banyak ketimbang bocah ini. Memang adiknya yang satu ini garang sekali.

"Mana Gempa?"

"Ada rapat OSIS. Yuk, cabut," kemudian Blaze mengikuti Halilintar yang mulai berjalan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga akhirnya Blaze sadar bahwa jalan yang mereka ambil bukan jalan pulang.

"Hali, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Blaze memecah keheningan.

Halilintar tersenyum, "hari ini ayo main dulu sebelum pulang. Jalan-jalan. Ada tempat yang kau mau kunjungi, tidak?"

Mendengar itu, mata Blaze membelalak. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar, dan ia tertawa.

"BENARKAH? IH, ASYIK!" Blaze kemudian berlari dan melompat-lompat.

Melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan saudaranya itu, Halilintar mau tidak mau ikut tertawa kecil.

Mereka kemudian mengunjungi _game arcade_ dan bermain di sana. Blaze sangat jago bermain game berkelahi, Mario Kart, bahkan _rhytm game_! Tidak disangka ternyata adiknya itu jago ngedance juga. Setelah lelah bermain, mereka kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan. Blaze paling senang ketika mereka masuk dan melihat-lihat pet shop. Sepertinya Halilintar sudah hilang hitungan berapa kali Blaze menyebut kata 'imut' atau 'lucu' atau 'gemes banget'. Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang sore bersama dan Blaze akhirnya mendapatkan keceriaannya kembali.

Halilintar sendiri pun jadi kewalahan mengikuti tingkah saudaranya yang hiperaktif itu. Namun entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat hangat dirinya – tawa Blaze. Tawanya terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Walaupun lelah, apabila bayarannya adalah bisa mendengar tawa bahagia dari Blaze, Halilintar tidak keberatan untuk melakukan ini setiap hari.

Ponsel Halilintar berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Ia kemudian mengeluarkannya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

"Ada apa ada apa? Siapa itu? Pacar?" tanya Blaze yang mengintip dari bahu Halilintar.

"Bukan, ini Gempa. Katanya dia bakal pulang telat malam ini jadi tidak sempat masak. Kita suruh beli makanan saja. Ada yang kamu mau, ga?"

"KFC! AYO BELI KFC! SUDAH LAMA GA MAKAN KFC!" Blaze melompat kegirangan.

Mereka kemudian membeli paket _Bucket_ -nya KFC. Hari sudah mulai gelap sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Dalam jalan pulang, Halilintar melihat ada kedai es krim di sebuah taman kota. Halilintar menarik tangan Blaze dan berjalan ke arah truk kedai tersebut. Mereka membeli dua es krim. Halilintar membeli es krim coklat di dalam cup dan Blaze es krim rasa _cotton candy_ di atas _cone_. Taman kota yang biasanya ramai menjadi sepi karena sudah magrib. Anak-anak yang biasa bermain sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Halilintar kemudian duduk di salah satu ayunan taman itu, Blaze mengikuti. Keduanya berbincang-bincang sambil melahap habis es krim mereka. Tiba-tiba, wajah Blaze yang sedari tadi menyala karena keceriaan, tertunduk lesu dan muram. Halilintar pun dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Ada apa? Es krimnya tidak enak?"

Blaze menggeleng.

"Tidak. Es krimnya enak sekali," ia kemudian menghadap Halilintar dan tersenyum sejenak.

Sesuatu mengatakan pada Halilintar bahwa senyum Blaze barusan menyembunyikan kesedihan.

"Ada apa, Blaze? Kau tidak senang hari ini?"

Blaze menggeleng lagi.

"Bukan itu. Kebalikannya malah. Aku senang sekali hari ini! Bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hali. Kita jarang main bareng, tahu. Biasanya kan kamu mainnya sama Taufan atau Gempa terus," ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap langit senja.

"Aku ini merepotkan, ya? Mudah stres, tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, nilai jelek terus... Aku kasihan pada Gempa yang harus terus-terusan menghadap kepala sekolah dan meminta maaf kepada orang tua yang anaknya kupukul. Padahal Gempa anak teladan banget, tapi harus jelek reputasinya karena saudara sepertiku."

Ah, Halilintar mengerti. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di kepala Blaze dan menepuknya pelan. Blaze menjadi kebingungan.

"Kau tahu, kita itu sama. Sama-sama agresif dan pemarah."

"Tapi kau lebih cool dan bisa mengontrol emosimu! Semua orang suka padamu, tapi aku? Semua orang menganggapku menyebalkan."

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya, "mungkin aku lebih bisa mengontrol emosiku, tapi tahu tidak? Kau punya sesuatu yang kita berenam tidak punya."

Blaze memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia berpikir keras, apa yang ia punya dan saudara-saudaranya tidak?

"Kehangatan, Blaze. Tawamu hangat dan menyenangkan. Kau bisa membuat siapa pun yang bersamamu menjadi ikut senang. Energi positifmu menular. Cuma kau yang hobi jalan-jalan dan berbicara dengan semua orang yang kau temui, dan tahu tidak? Hal itu bisa membuat hangat hati orang lain. Namun tidak seperti Taufan atau Daun yang juga periang, kau lebih sering memikirkan banyak hal. Si bodoh Taufan itu kan, ada masalah seperti apa pun sepertinya tidak kunjung stres. Kalau kamu, dibalik tawamu yang hangat itu, tersimpan banyak masalah, kan? Saranku, ketika kau stres pergilah bermain. Walaupun nilaimu jelek, kalau stres main saja dulu. Kau juga boleh mengajakku jalan kalau mau."

Tidak terduga, Blaze tertawa. Mendengar hal ini Halilintar menjadi sedikit malu, dan agak tersinggung. Apakah dia mengejek?

"Maaf, maaf... Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu bicara sepanjang ini, rasanya OOC banget! Dan biasanya yang suka ngomong sesuatu yang filosofis itu kan air," Blaze mengusap air matanya yang jatuh karena tertawa.

"Tapi... terima kasih, Hali. Aku senang sekali hari ini. Maaf ya kalau aku merepotkan kalian," Blaze bangkit untuk pergi.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan es krim mereka, dan sekarang saatnya pulang.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau bisa berkelahi?"

Blaze memainkan kerah bajunya dan menatap tanah dengan malu,

"um... dia mengatakan topiku bodoh dan jelek. Topi kita, sih... kan kita pakai topi yang sama."

Halilintar merasa harus memberi anak itu pelajaran kalau mereka bertemu lagi.

* * *

a.n: bukan iklan KFC

maaf telat lagi... seriusan lupa hari kalau lagi liburan gini

ga tau kenapa kadang diantara mereka bertujuh Gempa yang paling cocok jadi peran 'mama' dan Hali yang jadi 'papa' nya...


	7. Jingga - Gempa

**Jingga – Gempa**

 _"_ _Jingga adalah lambang kesehatan dan kekuatan. Adalah salah satu warna yang menyembuhkan. Jingga adalah warna yang menunjukkan perhatian dan ketulusan."_

* * *

Halilintar merasa ada yang janggal dengan Gempa pagi ini. Biasanya gempa akan bangun subuh untuk memasak makan pagi, tapi hari ini di atas meja hanya ada roti tawar dan segelas susu. Tentu saja, saudara-saudaranya yang lain mempertanyakan hal itu tapi Gempa hanya bilang dia kesiangan, sehingga tidak sempat menyiapkan yang lain. Menurut Halilintar, 'kesiangan' saja sudah pertanda bahwa Gempa memang aneh hari ini.

Benar saja, ketika Gempa sedang berjalan ke dapur ia oleng. Untung Halilintar cepat tanggap, ia berlari dan menangkap Gempa yang hampir terjatuh. Halilintar memegang kedua bahu Gempa, menahannya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Halilintar.

Gempa menengok ke belakang, ke arah saudaranya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik, terima kasih Hali. Aku cuma tersandung."

Wajah Gempa terlihat pucat dan sedikit berkeringat. Apakah mungkin...?

Halilintar meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Gempa. Panas. Benar dugaannya, Gempa sedang demam. Itu kenapa ia bangun kesiangan hari itu. Halilintar bilang ke yang lain untuk sarapan di sekolah saja kalau masih lapar, dan untuk segera bergegas. Ia bilang ia akan menyusul.

"Eh? Terus kita bagaimana? Kalau tidak buru-buru, nanti kita juga ter—"

"Sssh, kau sakit. Di rumah saja," ujar Halilintar sembari membopong tubuh yang lemas itu ke kamarnya.

Ia mendudukkan Gempa di atas ranjang yang rapi itu. Kamar Gempa terlihat rapi. Satu-satunya tempat yang berantakan adalah meja belajarnya. Penuh dengan berkas-berkas dan juga buku pelajaran. Halilintar bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil beberapa obat dan termometer dari kotak obat. Tak lupa ia juga membawakan minum. Ketika ia kembali ke kamar Gempa, terlihat Gempa sedang terbaring di lantai dengan muka yang memerah.

"Oy! Kau kenapa?! Kenapa kau di lantai?" ia bergegas membopong saudaranya itu.

"Harus kelas... ada... ulangan... rapat... osis..." dengan terbata-bata, Gempa mencoba berbicara.

"Bodoh. Di saat sakit begini masih saja mikirin pekerjaanmu?" Halilintar kemudian menidurkan Gempa di kasurnya dan memberinya termometer. Suhu tubuh Gempa 39,2 derajat.

"Yep. Kau sakit. 39 derajat, demam tinggi. Percuma kalau mau pergi sekolah juga, ga bakalan bisa konsentrasi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hali. Sungguh. Aku hanya lelah."

"Oh ya tentu saja kau tidak apa-apa dan bangun lebih telat daripada Ice. Seorang Gempa! Bangun lebih telat daripada Ice!"

Gempa terdiam dan Halilintar menganggap ini sebagai kemenangannya.

Halilintar membuka lemari Gempa untuk mengambil baju tidur yang nyaman. Ia kemudian memberikannya kepada Gempa sebelum keluar kamar. Halilintar memang tidak jago memasak, tapi tidak butuh _skill_ khusus untuk membuat sup kemasan, kan? Ia kemudian memilih sup krim jagung dan memanggang roti untuk dimakan Gempa sebelum minum obat.

Ketika ia kembali ke kamar. Gempa sudah ganti baju dan terbaring di dalam selimutnya. Halilintar meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja samping tempat tidur, dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Gempa. Dengan perlahan ia membantu Gempa untuk posisi duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kusuapi atau kau bisa makan sendiri?" tanya Halilintar dengan wajah datarnya.

Gempa tersenyum kecil, "aku bisa makan sendiri. Terima kasih."

Halilintar duduk di kursi yang sudah ia tarik tadi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Mau sms siapa?" tanya Gempa.

"Fang. Mau ngasih tahu suruh dia ijinin kalo kamu sakit dan aku harus menjagamu. Fang OSIS juga kan?"

Gempa mengangguk. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"tunggu tunggu. Jadi kamu mau bolos juga?" dengan tatapan aneh, Halilintar mengangguk.

"JANGAN! Nanti ulangannya bagaimana?"

Halilintar menghela nafas, "susulan, lah. Bareng kamu. Gimana, sih. Sudah sana, minum obatnya terus tidur kalau sudah."

Gempa menurut. Agak aneh melihat Gempa yang biasanya berperan sebagai pemimpin menjadi orang yang menurut ketika Halilintar suruh. Mungkin dia sadar kalau memang dia sakit.

Halilintar rebahan di sofa ruang keluarga ketika ia sudah selesai mengurus Gempa. Ruang keluarga adalah ruangan terdekat dari kamar Gempa, jadi ia pikir tidak apa-apa jika ia di situ saja. Pintu kamar ia biarkan terbuka. Agar tidak bosan, ia menyalakan televisi dan mulai mengganti-ganti saluran untuk menemukan hal yang ia suka.

Setelah makan siang dan minum obat, Gempa kembali berbaring di kamarnya sedangkan Halilintar kembali menonton TV. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Gempa menghampiri Halilintar yang tidak sadar akan keberadaannya. Tanpa sengaja, ia terjatuh lagi. Hanya saja kali ini Halilintar tidak menangkapnya. Mendengar suara 'gedebuk', Halilintar langsung berdiri dan mendekati asal suara tersebut.

"Bodoh! Kau mau apa, panggil aku!" bentaknya sambil membantu Gempa berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Gempa, "dan juga... maaf."

"Hm? untuk apa?"

"Aku merepotkan. Tidak bisa diandalkan, lemah, egois... aku—"

Halilintar mendekap mulut Gempa.

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan," jawabnya tegas. Ia menghela nafas panjang, "dengar ya, Gempa. Di antara saudara-saudara yang lain, kamu yang paling tidak mementingkan dirimu sendiri, tahu tidak?"

Gempa menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Halilintar mendudukkan Gempa di atas sofa, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau itu lebih seperti orang tua dan penjaga kami daripada saudara, tahu? Kau selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untuk yang lain dan melakukan semuanya untuk kami,"

"tidak apa-apa untuk egois sekali-kali. Malah, aku senang kalau kau mau bersikap lebih egois. Lebih perhatikan dirimu, Gempa. Kami sayang padamu dan tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadamu. Mengerti?"

Gempa mengangguk. Nampaknya ia mulai tenang. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, ia bicara.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku di sini saja bersamamu?"

Halilintar mengangguk.

Gempa kemudian tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya, dengan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Halilintar. Halilintar agak kaget dengan ini, tapi ia juga tidak menolak. Gempa kemudian mengambil tangan Halilintar dan meletakannya di pipinya yang hangat.

"Tangan Hali, dingin."

Lama kelamaan Gempa tertidur dan Halilintar pun menyusulnya.

* * *

a.n: mama Gempa, papa Hali


	8. Merah - Epilog

**Merah - Epilog**

 _"_ _Merah melambangkan keberanian. Walaupun diasosiasikan dengan kemarahan, warna merah juga menyimbolkan cinta yang murni."_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang cukup tenang bagi Halilintar. Kenapa? Karena ia di rumah sendirian. Untuk sebuah rumah yang memiliki 7 anak, di rumah sendirian adalah hal yang hampir mustahil. Gempa sedang melakukan kegiatan OSIS, Taufan sedang latihan bola, Blaze sedang jalan-jalan saja bersama Ice, sedangkan Thorn dan Solar ada kegiatan komunitas. Berujung Halilintar yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, di rumah sendirian. Rasanya tenang dan nyaman.

Bosan membuatnya ingin membersihkan kamar. Jarang-jarang sih memang, tapi kapan lagi bisa dapat suasana tenang dan damai seperti ini? Alhasil mulailah Halilintar membersihkan kamarnya. Ia mengelap seluruh sudut, dari jendela sampai bawah lemari. Ia juga meletakkan baju-bajunya yang sudah tidak terpakai ke dalam kotak untuk nanti disumbangkan. Ketika sedang membersihkan barang-barang lama, Halilintar menemukan sebuah album foto yang sudah usang.

Ah, ia ingat album foto itu. Album foto yang dibuatnya ketika ia masih SD, dengan keenam saudaranya dan teman-temannya ketika liburan musim panas lalu di Pulau Rintis. Ia ingat Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Melihat ini Halilintar jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Diambilnya beberapa album foto besar dari rak buku.

Halilintar mulai membolak-balikan halamannya. Foto-foto mereka dari waktu mereka lahir tertempel di sana. Awalnya memang mereka sulit untuk dibedakan, tapi ketika mulai umur 6 bulan karakteristik mereka mulai terlihat. Semakin halaman-halaman itu dibalik, semakin ia bisa melihat betapa berbedanya mereka bertujuh. Halilintar yang cool namun galak, Taufan yang periang, Gempa yang baik hati dan bijaksana, Blaze yang berapi-api dan hiperaktif, Ice yang tenang dan pendiam, Thorn yang lugu dan kekanak-kanakan, serta Solar yang agak narsis tapi juga ramah.

Menurut Halilintar, keluarganya memang jauh dari kata sempurna. Papa dan mama jarang sekali ada di rumah, datang hanya saat-saat tertentu dan kalaupun mereka lama di rumah, pasti sangat sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk mereka. Ini mengapa Halilintar dan keenam saudaranya terbiasa hidup mandiri tanpa orang tua sejak dulu. Mereka hidup dengan bergantung satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka jauh dari kata akur, tetap saja mereka sayang dengan satu sama lain.

Mereka telah melalui banyak hal dan itu membuat mereka semakin dekat. Halilintar tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi segalak apa pun dan sedingin apa pun Halilintar terhadap saudara-saudaranya, ia sebenarnya paling khawatir dan sayang. Halilintar terus berjanji kalau dia akan melindungi keluarga ini, dan selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Tanpa terasa, hari mulai sore. Halilintar yang masih melihat-lihat album foto dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang terbanting terbuka.

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM!"

"Blaze, biasa saja dong ngomongnya... Kenceng banget, sih..."

"Hali? Aku tadi ketemu Blaze dan Ice di jalan, jadi kuajak ikut bareng beli bahan makan malam..."

Blaze dan Ice sudah pulang, dan sepertinya Gempa bersama mereka. Blaze yang melihat saudaranya sedang asyik sendiri melihat foto album, ikutan nimbrung dan menubruk abangnya.

"Hali lagi apaa? IH! ITU AKU KAN YA? COMELNYAAA"

Hali agak mendorong Blaze untuk menjauh.

"Blaze suaramu kenceng banget, kupingku sakit," kata Halilintar.

Blaze terkekeh kecil. Gempa yang penasaran jadi ikut duduk di samping Halilintar, diikuti oleh Ice yang tiduran di pangkuan Gempa. Tak selang beberapa lama, Thorn dan Solar juga pulang dan ikut mengenang masa lalu. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang dulu sering mereka lakukan. Bernostalgia. Di sela-sela itu mereka tertawa, menggoda satu sama lain dan sedikit berkelahi. Jika mereka sedang berkumpul seperti ini, rasanya hangat sekali.

Taufan yang terakhir pulang.

"Assalamualaikum! Lagi pada apa ini? Ikutan dong."

Blaze kemudian berdiri.

"Yak, Taufan sudah dateng. Bubaaar, bubaaar," godanya.

Yang lain pun mengikuti Blaze.

"IH KOK BEGITU?! KALIAN JAHAT! BAHKAN GEMPA JUGA?! TEGA BANGET!"

Gempa tertawa kecil, "pada mau makan malam apa?"

"Blaze mau bistik~!"

"Ice mau minum susu dulu... Tadi kita beli susu ga?"

"Thorn, bagi foto-foto yang tadi, dong!"

Taufan semakin cemberut.

"Terus dikacangin, fine. Kalian jahat."

Halilintar tertawa kecil.

Memang, keluarganya jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi bagi Halilintar, keluarga itu sempurna untuknya. Lagi pula, bentuk cinta yang paling murni adalah cinta dari keluarga, bukan?

* * *

a.n: karena chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek dan takutnya minggu depan lupa lagi (dan minggu depan udah mulai masuk), jadi saya double post aja sekalian, biar kelar! Terima kasih yang sudah ngikutin fanfic ini sampai akhir! Maaf kalo ada ke-ooc-an, namanya juga manusia... pasti pernah OOC kan hohoho...

Terima kasih untuk kurohimeNoir dan mdmpinkie9088 yang sudah review tiap chapter! Sungguh, aku nungguin kalian berdua tiap aku ngepost walaupun aku ga bales! (thanks to kurohimeNoir and mdmpinkie9088 who always left me a review in every chapter! Seriously, I always wait for your reviews eventho I didn't reply most of it)

terima kasih juga untuk yang lainnya yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu! Sampai jumpa di fic2 lainnya (itu juga kalo buat lagi)

-Aislinn-


End file.
